ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Ordo Fabula/World
Fabula is divided in several different world areas. While each area features its own individual season schedule, the main part of Fabula changes the seasons in real life time. Each location is brought to Fabula by swallowing another world, which makes it possible for new areas to appear on regular basis. Whenever there isn't an area filling a place, the so called "Abyss" swallows the locations around. The abyss is a dark and endless hole which ends in pure nothing, turning everything it touches into dust. Several locations were revealed. For more information click the individual pages. Locations Pandelion Hurumia Town Ruins The ruins of what once used to be the Town of the fairy tales lies in the middle of Fabula. A collection of destroyed houses and dry earth pictures the remains of the place once created by Akaneiro, which was supposed to give homeless fairy tales a new place to live in. The size of the town is already similar to a city. It used to be protected by a big wall, that keeps away each of the Kagami Kami and smaller creatures, even if latter could in fact enter the town. Most of this wall is now covered in holes if not torn down completely. An invincible barrier once casted by the yokai, to keep out any stronger creatures that exceed a set limit of strength out, is no longer functional. The mutated Charley Perciss LII roams and terrorizes the ruins, which turns it into yet another danger zone. Japanese Forest Visual examples taken from http://www.wallpapervortex.com/ All rights belong to original artists. The Japanese Forest lies around the town ruins and east from Pandelion, and covers a wide area of the world revealed so far. It's divided into three parts. Two are ruled by the emperors, having Amaterasu rule the east and Susano'o parts of the farther middle, while Tsukuyomi used to rule the west. The latter's part disappeared with the Kami. The last area lays neutral between the two ruled parts. It's designed after the old Japan and features the season summer over the whole year, even if the temperature cools down slightly in winter. The river flows straight through the forest and ends in several lakes and waterfalls until it then leaves the forest and passes the town ruins. Around or even in the forest there are several smaller farmer villages. The forest is the home of most Asian fairy tales. Out of all areas it's considered fairly dangerous one and is known for its aggressive and violent inhabitants. Farmers avoid it by now. Zerzura Eternal Garden Eternal Garden is an area in the world of Fabula, which lies behind Susano'o's district of the Japanese Forest. It was created by Akaneiro in order to take the sorrows from the fairy tales for a few days. It is a world of non-reality, the pure imagination of a child. Whoever enters the area will automatically find themselves as a child and will be able to wish for everything they want, may it be food, toys or new places to play in. Wherever you look in the world you will find no grass or earth beneath your feet. Fluffy, bouncy pillow ground will avoid scratches and bruises if you fall and also is a lot of fun for active children. Generally everything around you is a big playground. Water places and sandboxes leave lots of opportunities to enjoy yourself. Plushies and candy will wait for you around every corner, on the trees your favorite food grows. There is no exit out of the world, whoever enters is trapped. One can leave again though by giving a Kagami Kami a sign to let them leave though. It features spring all year. Gypsy Bay Gypsy Bay is an area in the world of Fabula, which locates on the backside of the town ruins, about twenty minutes foot walk away from it. It was created by Susano'o as return for a favor he asked for and replaced a bigger part of the abyss. It was introduced in the Hot Summer Days Event and is the residence of the Gypies. A straight path from Pandelion connects to it. The snake Yamata no Orochi rules over the beach ever since the disappearance of the kami. Previous Locations Glacier paladinaz on dA An unexplored area which used to lie behind the riverside of Tsukuyomi's forest part. It featured the season winter all year and was known for being too cold to live in unless you feature a warm fur. It was covered by ice and snow, which would freeze your feet after just minutes if you are not wearing warm footwear. A wide snowy area with a few icy caves and mountains. It was replaced with Hurumia after Colette's world recreation. Sightless Maze The so called Sightless Maze is a fictional world inside of Fabula's core, created and inhabited by the Kagami Kami Tsukuyomi. While people like himself, and his weapon Artifact can enter the world by using a mirror path, only the Kami himself can invite strangers into his world. The Maze disappeared together with its master. See Also *See also: Fabula References }} Category:All Pages Category:Fabula Category:Locations